Talk:Ronan Truman
Again, as Cormac Truman's page, this one has gone overboard for a guest character. The "background information" section tells us nothing that isn't in the infobox. The extra image is unnecessary.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 09:25, October 2, 2018 (UTC) :Agreed. David (talk) 09:26, October 2, 2018 (UTC) ::I do think it a shame that a page, which has sat incomplete for 19 months, is swooped upon as soon as it receives the same amount of care and attention as others. I kept both pages to a readable amount, even editing them to condense the paragraphs. I feel like other editors will be put off with hard work being reprimanded as soon as it is completed - especially seeing as changes have been made to the manual to condemn them. Xx-connor-xX (talk) 10:33, October 2, 2018 (UTC) :::In part I agree with you, but the point stands that changes have been made with are not in keeping with literally thousands of other character pages. I've made the change to the manual of style because I've assumed until now that it was obvious how such pages such be constructed - based on those precedents. It seems I was being very naive. Connor, your contributions here are very welcome but you do have a history of stretching conventions and taking offence when we try to bring things back on track - and that track has been laid down for over a decade now. Once again, if you want to change something that is well established, discuss it on the community pages. You know by know that if we're baited with unannounced changes to what we've done before, we react, and then we end up falling out! What we're asking for on these two pages won't take away your research or wording - it's just a case of trimming the formatting.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 11:21, October 2, 2018 (UTC) ::::Well I completely disagree with it, and hope that one day the thousands of other character pages will eventually have the level of detail that these two now have - though unlikely with the amount of editors I presume are being put off. Xx-connor-xX (talk) 11:24, October 2, 2018 (UTC) :::::Connor, the issue isn't the level of detail but the subheadings - no other guest character pages, to my knowledge, are laid out that way. David (talk) 12:04, October 2, 2018 (UTC) ::::::Claudia Colby, Josh Tucker, Tyler Jefferies, Paula Martin and Evelyn Plummer have been set up like that for a while without issue, and Abi Franklin and Emma Brooker were setup the same way while they were still guest. Xx-connor-xX (talk) 12:17, October 2, 2018 (UTC) :::::::We should of course be flexible if the length of the page supports multiple sections. Claudia has had 48 appearances across nine years so a comprehensive article on her merits that format. Josh has 64 appearances so again lots to say about him. The rest can do with one section for now. The Trumans both have less than ten appearances so they're a long way short of needing subsections on their pages. David (talk) 12:30, October 2, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::Connor, in two of the cases you name - Tyler and Paula, both characters with relatively few appearances, it was YOU who added the section headings! This is typical: YOU make a change to precedent and then claim it IS precedent. You also admit the charge when you state "Well I completely disagree with it, and hope that one day the thousands of other character pages will eventually have the level of detail that these two now have". That is nothing to do with detail, a lot of which is already there, but with formatting. If you think that's a good idea, DISCUSS IT ON THE COMMUNITY FORUMS!!!! Don't make a change and then claim it's normal.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 12:53, October 2, 2018 (UTC) :::::::::Actually I created the headings, and the entirety of the text, for every single character I listed (not just Tyler and Paula). However, I am not claiming it is the precedent. I am just pointing out that there has been no problem surrounding any of these pages, so I thought it was acceptable to continue. Xx-connor-xX (talk) 13:02, October 2, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::::Once again, changes to established formats should be discussed first. Silence is never acceptance. It's more a case that we have an awful lot to do and can't watch every change that every user makes (I always accept Karen and David's changes on spec). I will admit that I'd got into the habit of trusting you in particular not to step outside of the manual of style but if that's not the case then I will watch every change you make. Do you really want that or would you rather be trusted?--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 13:13, October 2, 2018 (UTC) :::::::::::I had no idea this was even a part of the manual? Didn't you just add the section in earlier? This wasn't a case of me trying to be sneaky, I genuinely though that the work was acceptable. Xx-connor-xX (talk) 13:17, October 2, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::::::We can't put everything in the manual of style for every eventuality. I can only repeat what I said before: there are thousands of guest character pages which have no headings. That therefore is the precedent. All users should follow precedent or suggest change through the community forum.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 14:07, October 2, 2018 (UTC)